Field
The present disclosure generally relates to voltage supply systems.
Description of the Related Art
Many circuits in portable devices such as wireless devices require or utilize DC/DC power conversion to efficiently utilize limited battery supply resources. Often, voltages that exceed a battery voltage are needed or desired, while in other situations, voltages that are less than the battery voltage are utilized. Circuits, devices, components, and/or modules may be used to convert a battery voltage to a desired voltage (e.g., to a higher voltage or a lower voltage).